A new and distinct variety of MacIntosh apple tree originating as a whole tree mutation of the Malus sylvestris variety of xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,167), hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x98Bull MacIntoshxe2x80x99. This new sport is unique from its parent because the fruit starts coloring 35 days earlier as a red blush over a faint red stripe. The color develops as a solid, bright red blush with no striping. The color finishes to a virtually 100% solid, bright red blush.
The new variety, xe2x80x98Bull MacIntoshxe2x80x99, differs from its parent and other MacIntosh varieties in the following characteristics:
A. The new variety develops color 35 days earlier than its parent, xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,167) and xe2x80x98Greensladexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,982). It develops color 45 days earlier than xe2x80x98Hartenmac NS 219xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,770), xe2x80x98Pioneer Macxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,002). xe2x80x98Apple Treexe2x80x99 Chick (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,508), Mutation of Summerland Red McIntosh apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,383) and xe2x80x98Raikesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,390).
B. The fruit on the new variety matures with xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99, 10 days ahead of xe2x80x98Apple Treexe2x80x99 Chick, xe2x80x98Raikesxe2x80x99, Mutation of Summerland Red McIntosh apple tree, xe2x80x98Hartenmac NS 219xe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Greensladexe2x80x99 and 15 days ahead of xe2x80x98Pioneer Macxe2x80x99.
C. The color finishes as a 100% solid, bright red blush with no striping.
This new and distinct variety of MacIntosh apple tree was discovered in 1997 as a whole tree mutation of xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99, in an orchard planted in 1984 on the Leslie and Linda Bull farm near Casnovia, Mich. The new variety was noticed because the fruit started coloring the first week in July, about 5 to 6 weeks ahead of all other xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99 fruit in the orchard.
Observations during the next two seasons confirmed the early coloring and also that the fruit colored with a solid, bright red blush with no striping as opposed to xe2x80x98Starlingxe2x80x99, which colors with a distinct stripe. The mature fruit of the new variety finishes to a 100% solid, intense bright red color with no striping.
In August of 1997, buds were taken from the original tree and trees for further testing were asexually produced into 200 trees. This new cultivar has been reproduced on Malling 9-337 and Malling 9 NIC 29 rootstocks and remains true to the description herein contained. The new variety had not been grown on its own root.